le_emo_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiki Rules
Rules 1, Swearing is allowed, but please do not overdo it, or use such language in offensive ways. Example: What the actual fucking hell is wrong with that damn lil bitch over in that frikin corner? ^^^DO NOT DO AS THE EXAMPLE SHOWS^^^^^^^ CONSEQUENCE IS WARNING, THEN 2 HOUR BLOCK^^^^^^^^^ 2. Do not say things such as "Ew you like that band?" because that band could have saved someone's life. You don't want people talking trash about the bands that you owe your life to, do you? Doing this 4+ times will be a 2 hour block. After this, it will be a day. Then a week, and so on. 3. Treat all users with respect. Failure to do so will be a warning, and then a 2 hour block. Blocks will increase with every offense. 4. NO VANDALISM OR CLEARING PAGES. DO NOT EDIT A USER'S PROFILE WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. ^^^^FIRST OFFENSE IS A ONE MONTH BLOCK, SECOND IS ANOTHER ONE MONTH, THIRD IS PERMANENT^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 5. No badge farming. This means making edits without actually editing things just to get badges, or adding useless categories. First five times badge and edit farming will be a warning. 6-10 will be 2 hour blocks. 11-15 is one day, and so on. MOST IMPORTANTLY (also applies to chat) If you are given a warning or block, and you do not believe that it was fair, DO NOT BE AFRAID TO SPEAK UP. YOU WILL NOT BE PUNISHED FURTHER FOR ASKING QUESTIONS OR EXPLAINING WHY YOU DO NOT BELIEVE THAT THE CONSEQUENCE WAS FAIR. However, please do not say anything akin to "WHAT?!?!?! NOT FAIR!!!" You must have a reason to say that it was not fair. "I didn't know about that rule." Whether or not this excuse is accepted depends on who you are. If you have never broken a rule, you will be let off of the hook. If you are constantly breaking rules, this excuse will not be taken. HOWEVER, if the rule is fairly new, I will believe anyone who says they did not know for up to 1 week. Please, please, PLEASE, ask questions if you are unsure of exactly what you did wrong. If you are saying "But I didn't mean to ----, I was ----" then you will be believed most of the time, especially when it comes to the difference between complaining and trying to understand. PLEASE, speak up if you have a question or believe that it was unfair. You will not be punished for complaining if all you are doing is asking a question, or actually providing reasons why you do not think the consequence is unfair. Here is what IS considered complaining: "YO ALL U MODS ARE STUPID" "WHY MUST YALL HATE MEEE" "UUUUUGGHHHHHH" "I HATE YOU FOR THIS" PLEASE SPEAK UP, I CAN NOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH. DO NOT SUFFER THROUGH SOMETHING THAT YOU DO NOT DESERVE, JUST SPEAK UP AND USUALLY A MOD WILL UNBAN YOU AS LONG AS YOU ARE NOT COMPLAINING OR INSULTING THE STAFF.